Lily And James Happy and Sad Times
by DrWhoFan4eva
Summary: Lily is with Baby Harry and James is on his way. But mintues later, as the sit down a letter they get from Sirius that could put them all in danger. On Shot might carry on as story your thoughts? xx


As Lily Potter was putting away the baby clothes for her 3 month old son Harry,she was also waiting for her husband to come home. Then all of a sudden she heard a smash in the down stairs living room. Lily grabbed harry and ran down the stairs only to find her husband James Potter Standing by the sofa holding his head and also holding a broken vase ( although Lily didn't mind as it was a horrible shade of yellow and green- the colours lily hated).

"Hello James,care to tell me why your late" She took the vase off him . She stood with her baby son in her arms, who strangely didn't wake though out the whole thing.

"Yeah... sorry about that lils.. got caught up in paper work for the ministery, I did try to come home" He smiled his dazzling smile at her. Lily looked at him knowing that she could not be cross with him for long and smiled back. Then she put harry in his moses basket which was beside the sofa and then kissed james passionatly on the lips and put her arms round his neck whilst james put his hands on her hips. But before they could go any further Harry started to cry.

They broke apart, James put his arm round lily, she picked harry up and comforted him. James looked at his son who resembled himself but had lilys beautiful green eyes. Harry had not stopped crying since lily had picked him up. James was guessing harry was hungry as he would not go to sleep. He smiled at lily and they both thought the same thing at once "He's Hungry" They Giggled and as lily sat down feeding harry, james looked at tem both thinking that three years ago james culdn't of even imagened that he would be married to the love of his life and with a child all at the age of 21!

He sat down beside lily ,looking at how breath takingly beautiful they both were. Then he heard a hooting of an owl . James and lily both looked up to see that sirius's owl was perched outside on the window ledge. James got up and opened the window. The owl came in and perched himself on the arm of the sofa. He held out his leg to show a note rolled up. James up rolled the piece of parchment, He read the letter slowly and carefully as he read what it said his eyes widened.

_Dear Prongs and Family._

_I hope my little godson is doing ok,and hope lily and you are both well. Sorry i could not write back sooner, i was busy dealing with family buisness. I just want to warn you that Voldemort has sadly torchered Alice and Frank, as they refused to tell him where the prophecy was and what it said his torchered them to the point where they are now living in St Mungo's Hospital. Their son Neville is now living with his grandmother, And i am going to say this because you are my best mate. Voldemort might be coming for others next, we do not know who or when, but Moony has suggested that you, Lily and Harry go in to hiding in a place called Godric's Hollow .Even i agreed that it would be safer. Write back if you can, we are all meeting tomorrow night (and bring Harry with you)._

_Your Mate _

_Padfoot._

James didn't notice untill he felt tears running down his cheeks that he was crying, Lily by that point had fished feeding Harry and ws looking up at James with cncern in her eyes. SHe got up and put her arm round james and kissed him lightly then spoke. "James Honey What's wrong? You can tell me you know" She stroked his face with her hand, But all james could get out were the words " Voldemort... Alice..torcher .... padfoot" Then he broke down infront of Lily, who still didn't have a clue but guessed it was bad. She grabbed the letter and read it slowly her eys filling up with tears, about 2 mintues later Lily looked at James and hugged him. "Oh James!, please don't cry, i know its sad but we can't wake Harry now can we?" Lily Looked at James as if to say Iloveyouanditwillbefine Look. As Lily laid the letter from Sirius down on the table and picked harry up slowly (trying not to wake him). They climbed up the stairs to their bedroom, laid Harry down in his cot and as they undressed they kissed and as james laid lily dow on their huge white bed he thought on how much he loved her and cared for her. As their lovemaking ended he rolled over to hug lily, he was trying to get to sleep but could not help but wonder who would be next. Tell the truth James was scared he didn't know what to do but he could not dewl on things that haven't yet started. As he diffted off to sleep he thought of his beautiful wife and his handsome son and fell alseep with a smile on his face.

**Authors Note- Hope You Enjoyed it :) R&R please, Sorry f you felt the last bit was rushed but i ws getting ready to go out at the same time and i really wanted to go into detail but i couldn't... anyway hope u liked it!!!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
